Known in the art is a linear induction motor (cf. "Linear Electric Motors" by B. M. Aizenshtein, FIG. 18, p. 61, in the book "Itogi nauki i tekhniki" (Science and Technology Review), Electric Machines and Transformers, v.I, Moscow, VINITI, 1975, in Russian), comprising an electrically conductive secondary element of a rectangular cross-section and an inductor provided with laminated U-shaped cores carrying each a polyphase winding and making up two rows, said cores being arranged in each row one after another in the direction of a magnetic field with the bases thereof facing opposite faces of the secondary element.
In said electric motor provision is made for gaps between the laminated U-shaped cores in each row, and the magnetizing force is thus distributed in the air gap in a stepwise manner and the motor is able to develop only inconsiderable tractive effort and has a low efficiency.